Look at me
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Hitsugaya es demasiado mayor como para caer en algo tan infantil como el odio incoherente y demasiado joven como para caer en algo tan infantil como un enamoramiento incoherente. HιtsuXKαrιn


**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

* * *

 ** _Look at me_**

 ** _Oh my Love, Oh my Love._**

 ** _Here I am_**  
 ** _What am I supposed to do?_**

* * *

Cuando la ve desea no haberla visto, pero es muy tarde como para tirarse atrás— en los dos sentidos —porque ella ya lo nota y hasta le invita a pasar como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida— y tal vez vidas anteriores —y no simples conocidos que son y no dejarán de ser.

Hitsugaya no sonríe y su ceño fruncido sigue igual, aunque por dentro quizás haya sonrisa y su ceño ya no esté. No sonríe porque los recuerdos se amontonan de a centavo y aunque son pocas— ¿Cuatro tal vez? —las veces que se han visto, en su cabeza se han encontrado una y mil veces de mil maneras distintas los últimos meses, aunque puede que realmente sean los últimos veintiún años humanos.

Ella lo obliga a dar todo el recorrido de la ventana del balcón del segundo piso, para que llegue a la puerta y abrirle como a toda persona normal— aunque él no lo es —alegando que es de mala educación entrar por la ventana y que no quiere malos ejemplos en la casa. Que suficiente tiene con su esposo haciéndole de vagabundo varias veces.

Toshiro finge quejarse por esa forma tan familiar de tratarle, aún así se anota por dentro que de Karin Kurosaki pocas cosas han cambiado de su carácter aunque por fuera varias cosas hayan dejado de ser las mismas.

Y es que siente nostalgia que bien puede ser de tristeza o de despecho, pero no quiere elegir uno de esos sentimientos. No cuando él mismo se ha buscado sentirlos al quedarse ahí sabiendo lo que le provoca lo que ve **y lo que verá.**

A ella le ha crecido el cabello, se le ha agudizado la voz, ha aumentado su altura y también esa parte de la anatomía femenina que no quiere nombrar porque con Matsumoto ya está un poco traumado de lo tanto que la mentada de su teniente habla de forma vulgar, al llamar ¨niñas¨ a partes del cuerpo que no deberían ser llamadas así. Sería un poco— muy, muy —bochornoso referirse de ese modo cuando niños se les debe decir a los pequeños, como los que yacen frente a sus ojos y no dejan de mirarlo mientras su madre habla con alguien que se ve como personaje salido de anime, es posible que de alguna película de Estudio Ghibli, y viste y habla como un adulto aunque se ve totalmente como un niño.

Eso le dicen ambos mientras uno— el niño y que es igual a su madre en todo menos en la forma de su cabello con mechones que parecen fleco cubriéndole los ojos —le está llamando **Haku** * a los pocos segundos de que Karin les comenta que su apellido es Hitsugaya, como si no hiciera falta decir su primer nombre. Y tener en cuenta eso le hace ver que, aunque él ha desaparecido años y no se ha interesado en la vida de ella, de la vida de ella jamás ha desaparecido. Mas la figura que baja de las escaleras le grita todo lo contrario, la presencia de casi dos metros y más imponente— de lo que el cuerpo infantil de Toshiro esperará siglos para verse —que es bienvenido, pero no para fantasear de más ni pensar en tener un lugar, para ocupar en esa familia, que no sea de amigo casual.

Hitsugaya es demasiado mayor como para caer en algo tan infantil como el odio incoherente y demasiado joven como para caer en algo tan infantil como un enamoramiento incoherente.

Aunque le pesa saber que nada de esas afirmaciones sean verdad.

Porque siente todo eso cuando el hombre le saluda sonriendo amable y sin preocupaciones— una sonrisa tan franca que le llega a los ojos, una felicidad que tiene toda la familia —la misma sonrisa que le ha contagiado a Karin todas esas dos décadas juntos y la misma que no se borra de la niña de cabellos castaños, grandes ojos negros y piel levemente morena, hija de ambos adultos.

* * *

 ***Personaje de la película ¨El viaje de Chihiro¨. El nombre también puede significar Blanco, Nieve o Puro.** Eso depende.

Si son fans de las pelis de Miyazaki, ya saben por que le ponen ese apodo al taicho. No quiero hacer spoilers por si acaso (:B)

 ***Look at me de John Lennon, es la letra de la canción escrita allá arriba.** Y lo que oía antes de que saliera esto.

* * *

 **Otro drama para los coatís (?) ¡A que fue muy Peter Pan! Eso pienso yo. Esto es parte del mundo de** Looking For You **para los que no lo han notado (;3)**

 **Para quienes no ven o conocen** Prince of Tennis, **el padre de los hijos de Karin es mi adorado** Senri Chitose. **Yep! Karin no se quedó con ninguno de los dos de aquel fic (:P) ¿Porque les dije que amo el crack, no? Que hasta lo meto en mis fics.**

 **Este es el final, ¡El inesperado final de esa serie de viñetas que ni siquiera acaba aun! (xD)**

 **Comenten o insulten que soy muy troll si quieren.** **Y hablando de Avengers, aunque Bucky me guste más que cualquier postre en el mundo.**

 **#TeamTonyStarkBitches!**

 **Por si a alguien le interesaba (:P)**


End file.
